The present invention concerns solid electrolyte capacitors and more particularly those having impurities for improving the performances of tantalum capacitors forming the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 3,166,693 applied for Apr. 2nd, 1953, by Bell Telephone Laboratories.
The commercial interest afforded by this electronic component has not fallen short of expectations since it was invented. The users' requirements have constantly increased and manufacturers have made efforts to improve the products offered. For their part, the Assignees have proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,129 filed on Feb. 5th, 1974, for : "Anodically oxidizable Metal Powder" and in the U.S. Application Ser. No. 665,287 filed on Mar. 9th, 1976, for : "Production of improved anodes for solid electrolyte capacitors", as well as in the U.S. application Ser. No. 727,429 filed on Sept. 28th, 1976, for : "Solid electrolytic capacitor", solid electrolytic tantalum capacitors containing a single, appropriately chosen impurity in a proportion of between 100 and 20,000 parts per million so as to improve one of the electrical characteristics of the capacitors, the other production steps being carried on according to the prior art.
The present invention has for its object to increase the robustness of tantalum electrolytic capacitors so as to enable them to withstand repeated pulsed discharges.